


Interesting

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Jihoon is a Thief, M/M, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seungcheol is Filthy Rich, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: Interesting; arousing curiosity or interest; holding or catching the attention.





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoGeeseHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoGeeseHearts/gifts).



 

 _Interesting;_ arousing curiosity or interest; holding or catching the attention.

 

  
It's a quiet, lazy afternoon, complete with all the cliches, the birds are singing, the sun is starting to disappear casting beautiful colors all around the city and Jihoon is going to be rich, it's six in the afternoon and he is having a great day. So Jihoon parks the car halfway down an alley, glancing around every direction in paranoia and takes out his tablet to read the information that he has been gathering for so many years.

 

The Florentine Diamond. Rumors say that when the gem was stolen it was moved all over the world, going from the hands of Pope Julius II, through Jean Baptiste Tavernier, to the former King Charles I during his exile to Switzerland. Since then the trail of the stunning yellow diamond as grown cold.

 

That is until a massive yellow diamond with green overtones and 137 carats appeared out of thin air. The thing is, Jihoon wants it, _bad_. That is also the reason why Jihoon is where he is, he believes in studying before taking action, and Choi Seungcheol may be a very interesting person, but the Florentine Diamond is also a very interesting diamond.

 

.

 

Jihoon maneuvered his way to a corner, watching Choi Seungcheol share quiet words with a few people, shaking a couple of hands, giving smiles to anyone who approached him. He’s laughing at jokes and sharing his own, and he gives everyone just enough of his attention to making them crave more. It seems Seungcheol is really good playing host, it's captivating, there was something about him that made Jihoon's blood boil, his knees tremble and his stomach churn.

 

When the music changed to something softer and the lights deemed, it made the perfect moment for Jihoon to intercept the host of the party. He follows Seungcheol with his eyes, timing his next move perfectly, Jihoon smashed into the other, nearly sending him sprawling to the ground. "Shit!" He fake-gasps as he grabbed the man to keep him from falling back.

 

Seungcheol nods once, his posture screams danger, despite his nonchalantly act. The man steps closer, casually, _too_ casually, until he is right in Jihoon's space. He has a mop of disarrayed brown hair, a strong jaw and dark eyes that linger a bit too much on Jihoon.

 

"Choi Seungcheol," the man says, extending a large hand. Jihoon takes it automatically, resisting the urge to keep his hand in the firm grip of Choi Seungcheol for far too long. Also, the fact that Seungcheol was devastatingly handsome in a tuxedo was a plus, the material hugged him a little too much in some places.

 

"Lee Jihoon," he says back, looking him in the eyes. They were so intense it almost made Jihoon lose control over his breath for a moment. Seungcheol extends a hand in invitation, quirking an eyebrow when Jihoon hesitates to accept it. They look at one another for a few seconds and Jihoon finally takes Seungcheol's invitation for a dance with a soft sigh of exasperation.

 

He leads him so smoothly he hardly notices he's being led at all. All Jihoon can see, all he can feel, all he knows is the reverence in his touch. Seungcheol's palm against his back sends an electric current through him, warm and aching. Jihoon didn't know that dancing could be like this, soft, teasing, desiring, it makes him lightheaded and for a few, he forgets the reason why he is here.

 

When the music comes to an end, Seungcheol leans in and plants a small kiss on the corner of Jihoon's mouth, another invitation that this time he takes without any doubt, they kiss each other like it's the most natural thing in the world. Seungcheol's hands are gentle and tender, one cradles the back of his head, fingers threading through Jihoon's hair, and the other brushes gentle knuckles to his neck, shoulders, and upper back.

 

Seungcheol fingers run down the side of Jihoon's face. He leans in closer, and whispers, voice husky, hot breath tickling Jihoon's ear, "what fun will we have together."

  
.

 

"Having fun yet?" Jihoon gasps as Seungcheol's fingers crawl up under his shirt and trace teasing lines across his stomach. Seungcheol does not answer, instead, he pulls him into an urgent, demanding kiss, front teeth nibbling into Jihoon's bottom lip, sucking gently as he pulls away.

 

"Like crazy," Seungcheol admits, he dips his head down to Jihoon's neck, his lips as close as they can possibly be without touching skin. His hot breath trails up Jihoon's neck, making his skin prickling and shivering, and up along Jihoon's jaw. In retaliation for all the teasing, Jihoon pulls at Seungcheol's hair, noting the way the man shivered as his fingers tugged at the strands harshly.

 

Then Seungcheol tilts his head to the side until their lips are touching lightly and Jihoon lets out a low wanting sound in his chest, and finally their mouths are pressed together once again. Jihoon slips his tongue out and runs it along Seungcheol's bottom lip and it's like a switch being flipped.

 

Jihoon pushes Seungcheol away and wastes no time pulling Seungcheol's pants down his thighs, pushing them past his knees down to his ankles. He pins Seungcheol's arms above his head and it is surprisingly easy to do so, the other letting him take the lead. "I'm having fun too," Jihoon whispers back.

 

.

 

"I'm doing a public service robbing this guy," Jihoon whispers eyeing the expensive art in the walls, still keeping an eye out for any sensors or traps. According to his research, Seungcheol is a _tiny little bit_ paranoid. Hence the cameras, the security guards and about the other twenty safety measures that Jihoon had to work around just to get closer to the main vault.

 

"Sorry to crash your party, but I have a lot of important stuff in there." Jihoon's hand jerks back from the large vault. He swears under his breath, and glances over his shoulder in the direction of the voice, peering in the dim light. He turns around slowly to face the owner of the house he was currently robbing. Seungcheol raises the gun in his hands to point to the vault behind Jihoon's with a small shrug. "Broke in all by yourself?"

 

“Evaded the security cameras, infiltrated the party, dodged the guards, _played you_ and here I am, in front of the vault." Jihoon boasted, he was never one to have any doubt about his skills. He was amazing at his job, plain and simple.

 

"I see," Seungcheol paused, tilting his head to the side, eyes not leaving Jihoon's hands tauntingly sliding along his thighs. "Well, I got here just in time, Jihoon, we don't want you to lose a finger, do we?"

 

"Touching," Jihon shifts, as if to put a little distance between them. Now, Lee Jihoon had always relied on a carefully cultivated image of disinterest. He was dismissive, distant, his aloof attitude served him well on the job. It kept people guessing, prevented them from probing too deeply or asking too much. But there was something about Seungcheol's damnable smirk that captivated him in no time.

 

They stare at each other, the tension so thick Jihoon can hardly pull the air into his lungs. Then Seungcheol takes a few steps across the tiny room and stands there, towering over Jihoon, gun ditched somewhere in his haste to get closer. It's such a surreal situation that Jihoon cannot stop the small twitch of his lips. Because come on, he was going to rob Choi Seungcheol after taking him to bed, Jihoon should be ashamed of himself for using people like that.

 

They are kissing after that, It's needy and messy, with hair pulling and biting to add to the mixture. Seungcheol's hands clutch at Jihoon's body, his mouth opening eagerly, his legs falling apart so Jihoon's thigh slips in between, and Seungcheol legs wobble and Jihoon is the winner. Not for long though, because both of them like to win, so Seungcheol grabs Jihoon ass and pulls their hips together, grinding his cock up against Jihoon's. Tongue trailing down Jihoon's jawline, and to his neck, sucking a bruise onto Jihoon's pale skin, finishing with a soft bite to the earlobe.

 

"You've been a pain in my ass the entire night." Seungcheol growls as Jihoon's free hand is dipping in past the waistband of his pants, fingers pressing against the flat of Seungcheol's belly and into his boxers. "I should be worried that I want you to stay here, that I'm more than ready to forget this little mishap, because when I saw you I knew I needed you, no matter what had to be done to have you."

 

"Do you want to know a secret?" Jihoon fingers massaging Seungcheol's scalp, only to tug at the hair the next second, mind hitching to discover everything Seungcheol had to give and offer. Long gone was Jihoon's brilliant mind, Jihoon wanted to touch, to torture and tease Seungcheol, he wanted to dismantle him to little pieces just to put him back together all over again. "I'm all yours."

 

_It seemed that Seungcheol was just a tiny little bit more interesting than the Florentine Diamond..._

 

 


End file.
